


And The Thunder Rolled

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Gallavich Things [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I'm literally falling asleep right now, M/M, he doesn't like thunder storms and needs his gingerbread man to protect him, mickey missing ian, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey jumped at the loud noise of the clapping thunder. A bright light flashed outside the window, coloring the room in white light. He burrowed further under the covers and couldn't stop himself from wishing Ian was there, arms hugging his waist tightly from behind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Thunder Rolled

**Author's Note:**

> Once again from this post http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/109308642514/good-kid-troublemaker-aus (: 
> 
> I get that it's totally not realistic for Mickey to be scared of thunder storms but I couldn't resist :3

Mickey jumped at the loud noise of the clapping thunder. A bright light flashed outside the window, coloring the room in white light. He burrowed further under the covers and couldn't stop himself from wishing Ian was there, arms hugging his waist tightly from behind.

He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 

12:45am. 

His shift at the diner had been over forty-five minutes ago. He'd have helped finish dishes and wipe down tables and counters, would have restocked any salt or pepper shakers that were running low, he'd have helped mop the floor and swept. He never could leave when he knew other people would still be there slaving over their work. By now he'd be walking home, in the rain, and be walking through the door in minutes.

Mickey rolled over so his back was to the door and burrowed deeper into the covers. He couldn't help the chills that ran down his back at yet another loud clap of that stupid fucking thunder and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. 

He was barely dozing when he heard the front door open and close. He heard shuffling and then the bathroom door open and close. Before to long water started running and he knew Ian was taking a shower. Not long after, he heard their bedroom door open and softly click shut. He heard Ian shuffling around for boxers, then felt the bed dip as his redhead climbed in.

It took less then a few seconds before Mickey was being pulled against his chest and his nose filled with the scent of freshly cleaned skin. "Shouldn't have been out in the rain," he mumbled, his words slightly muffled.

"What else was I supposed to do, wait at the diner till morning?" Ian asked with a soft laugh.

"Fuck no," Mickey said, quickly grabbing Ian around the waist. He felt the need I keep him grounded, even though he knew Ian wouldn't be going anywhere for the rest of the night. 

Ian kissed the top of Mickey's head and let out a breathy chuckle close to his ear. A hit white colored light filled their room and Mickey turned so his face was entirely covered by Ian's chest. 

"Mick?" he heard Ian say. "Mick, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he muttered as the back of his neck grew hotter.

He jumped at the next thunder bolt and squeezed Ian's waist tighter. It was embarrassing, but he couldn't seem to control his movements. 

It didn't take Ian long to catch on to what had Mickey cuddling in closer and entangling their legs at the end of the bed. When he did, he shifted so he was on top of Mickey, just the way he liked it when he needed to feel a fleeting sense of protection, and his fingers creeped into dark strands of hair. "I've got you, Mickey."

Mickey couldn't help but hug Ian tighter to him and nod in agreement. "Yeah, you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep writers going!! Come say hi to me over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and leave a prompt if you want!! (: <3


End file.
